Mobile devices allow users to switch across varieties of applications installed on the device. However, when an application, such as a video application, that is currently in the foreground of the operating system of the mobile device (e.g., an application that the user has selected for current operation and/or interaction) is moved to the background of the operating system (e.g., an application that the user has navigated away from), the video application is stopped, paused, or closed. This is not an ideal user experience, for example, when the user may want to employ another application or check notifications, but let the backgrounded video application continue to play the video.